


Can't We Start Over?

by caacrinolaas



Series: Descending Upward [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Getting Back Together, Lack of Communication, Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caacrinolaas/pseuds/caacrinolaas
Summary: "I love you, you know that?" Zethrid's gravely voice wavered slightly. "If I... if I knew I was hurting you, I... Ezor, you mean everything to me.""I know." Her response sounded harsher than intended, but she didn't take it back. "But the damage is still done."





	Can't We Start Over?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be in my shipping prompts but then I realized uh.. this is NOT a snippet this is a full on story lol 
> 
> But that's whatever, I know the whole zethzor edit was total bullshit in canon but here's My Take. Some things may be off because I hardly remember s7 and I didn't watch s8

The heavy, heavy silence weighing over the two of them was nearly palpable. 

Ezor's legs were crossed as she sat uncharacteristically stiff, hands on her knees and staring blankly at the wall with her single working eye. 

Zethrid, on the other hand, was slumped over far enough that her chest almost rested on her legs, elbows on her knees as she glared at the stained prison floor. 

Ezor had no idea what to expect from her ex-girlfriend and former teammate. The reason she had even left was the constant and mentally stressful rage Zethrid had begun to pour in her direction, the rising toxicity becoming so overwhelming it drove Ezor away from everything she knew in hopes to escape. 

For the first time in her recent memory, Acxa had listened to her. She listened quietly in the small room they had met up in after miraculously figuring out where to contact the other former General, pouring her emotions and heartbreak onto her old friend. 

They were still a team, but they weren't. 

Lotor had betrayed them multiple times and used them like pawns, yet he had bound them together in the hardest of times. He was presumed dead, now, but Acxa went on to say she had considered him dead the moment he announced he would wipe the Galra and shot them from Sincline. Hearing that from Acxa, of all people, was like a laser blast to the gut. 

Narti, the silent presence that soothed their nerves, is long dead. Her death weighed on all of them and was the biggest splinter to their team. Who were they without Narti, really? 

Acxa turned on them and left them behind in the explosion, not bothering to look back once. She didn't look back even now, no matter how much Ezor teased and prodded, so Ezor had to place herself in front of her to even get her attention. Her friend had changed so much in such short time, Ezor couldn't help but wonder just how long her intense loyalty had been slowly but surely wavering in front of their eyes. 

For some reason, Acxa's lost loyalty hit the two of them the hardest. It was the final straw on their fractured mentalities. 

Ezor's grief became mellowness, but Zethrid's grief became rage. It was too much, too much for Ezor's injured body and mind. 

Now she was here again, sitting in a prison cell with the person who had only worsened her pain. Her mind was a jumble of words she wanted to express but couldn't say. Zethrid beat her to it. 

"So you're one of the good guys now, huh." Her voice was pitched low, a defeated and remorseful tone. 

"Eh." Ezor picked at her claws. "Depends on how you look at it." 

A pause. 

When Zethrid spoke again, she raised her head slightly, just enough to see Ezor but not enough for Ezor to see her. "I get it. You just wanted to get away from me." 

The blunt truth made her insides coil. Zethrid hit the nail on the head and she couldn't help but wonder how much Acxa had told her. 

Ezor's lack of response led Zethrid to finally sit up, both of them looking anywhere but the other galran in the room. Eventually they made eye contact, and the larger one sighed. 

"I love you, you know that?" Zethrid's gravely voice wavered slightly. "If I... if I knew I was hurting you, I... Ezor, you mean everything to me." 

"I know." Her response came out harsher than intended, but she didn't take it back. "But the damage is still done." 

The other's lips pursed as she looked off to the side, already shiny eyes glistening slightly. "I know. I know." 

Another pause hung over them. 

"You know I'm upset with you." Ezor spoke slower than usual as she thought about how she wanted to phrase her next words. "I still am. But... I still love you, too. I ran away because I needed time, and I know you needed time, too." 

Her ex-girlfriend loosely nodded in agreement. She then let out an amused huff. 

"So you turned to the people who murdered Lotor." Zethrid muttered. Bubbling anger reached Ezor's throat at that. 

"Lotor was going to murder _us_ if we didn't leave." She snapped. "I only came here because of Acxa, not for myself, and you know full well if she belongs here then there _has_ to be something that caught her attention." 

"Thought you said she only cared about her little celebrity crush." 

"I only thought... only said that to try to convince her to come back." Booted feet scuffed against the ground. "I kind of knew it was a lost cause, though. She's still super stubborn." 

She grunted. "Yea, you don't need to say that twice." 

The in-and-out conversation still held the same tension as when she first walked in, but Ezor was beginning to relax. Despite all their hardships, they still grounded each other just by being nearby. 

"So... are we done?" Zethrid's gaze pierced directly through her. "For good?" 

"...do you want to be?" 

"No!" She slammed her hand down onto the bench before realizing she had lashed out, face falling in distraught. "No, but... if you're done with me, I'll... I understand. I know I messed up bad. Real bad." 

The solemn declaration rang through through the metal cell. It was short and simple, but it was a significant statement coming from Zethrid. She was always as bullheaded and emotionally stoic as a full-blooded galran due to her upbringing, steadfast in her hardened belief of never stopping to smell the roses. 

The crumbling team had Ezor slowly open her eyes to how pointless this all was, sticking to the Empire's mantra of warfare and colonize during time period where every the Galra knew was crashing in on itself. 

She hadn't expected Zethrid, of all galrans, to even consider seeing that. Less that she would ever see her own temper. 

That alone was enough to solidify Ezor's next move. 

"No. I think we should try again." Zethrid nearly bolted upright and Ezor had to bite back a smile. "Our circumstances were bad, they kinda always were, but the war is over now. I really love you, Zethrid, and I... I want to stay with you." 

When there was no audible response, Ezor glanced over to see Zethrid giving her a watery smile before her head drooped again. When the other galran looked up again, her smile was in still intact while her eyebrows had upturned. 

Scooting over to her area of the metal bench, Zethrid gently took Ezor's much smaller hands into her own. 

"I promise... I promise I'll try my hardest for you!" The larger galra declared. "I love you, Ezor. I can't lose you again to my stupid temper." 

"Don't get too mellow." Ezor quipped back fondly. "Calm Zethrid is an oxymoron." 

Pressing their foreheads together, Ezor felt the familiar reassurance she always felt around Zethrid, something she never though she'd feel again. 

Leaning in to kiss her partner, she knew everything would turn out okay.


End file.
